


Dinner Party

by SirFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 90 percent of the Endgame ending didn't happen here and that's okay, AU where everything is fine, Gen, Tony may or may not be trying to play matchmaker for Rhodey, bucky and nat may or may not be flirting, everyone loves Morgan Stark because she's adorable, we do not speak of T Hanos at this party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFangirl/pseuds/SirFangirl
Summary: New message from Tony Stark:Party Invite





	1. Chapter 1

 

_You're Invited to the Potts-Stark Family Dinner Party_

_When: May 4, 2023_

_Where: The Potts-Stark Home_

_RSVP through Pepper or Tony_

_Feel free to bring a dessert_

 

(p.s. Cap, if you bring some jello abomination to dinner like you did last time I'm throwing it in the lake)

 


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen is a mess. 

Of course, it was bound to be one, as this is a party of thirty, and Tony insisted upon not calling in a caterer. So, discarded mixing bowls crowd the counters, liquid-filled pots bubble on top of the stove, and the room is considerably warm from the garlic bread cooking in the oven. The chefs for tonight's dinner bustle around the kitchen, working on their respective food items. Tony's in charge of the pastas. Rhodey's working on the pizza. Happy's perfecting the minestrone. Pepper's making a salad, a task that keeps her away from the heat and close to the open window, and Morgan's been watching the garlic bread after being demoted from the salad-making position due to repeat strawberry thefts.

"How's it cooking in there, Mini-Me?" Tony asks, crouching next to his daughter.

"Good," Morgan responds with a strawberry-juice-stained thumbs-up.

"Alright. Pizza's going in next. Hey, do you think Uncle Rhodey should put pineapple on the pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, the Pizza Authority has spoken, Rhodey." 

"No, no, Tony, you don't get to use your daughter as leverage for what goes on the pizza," Rhodey retorts.

"Ah, not leverage, she's just another opinion that agrees with me."

"Uh-huh. Well, it's two against twenty-eight. So, no pineapple."

"Aw," Morgan complains. 

"Well, it was worth a shot." Tony stirs the pasta for a moment before the oven timer beeps. As Morgan scrambles away from the oven and Tony takes the garlic bread out of the oven, the two don't notice Rhodey arranging a few pineapple chunks on a portion of a pepperoni pizza.

After setting the garlic bread aside, Tony approaches Pepper, who's finishing up the salad, and wraps his arms around her. "Hi," he says, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Hi."

"Salad looks delicious," Tony states as he reaches for a strawberry resting at the top of the pile of spinach. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Pepper playfully scolds, lightly smacking Tony's hand away from the salad. "I think I know where our daughter's been learning to sneak strawberries from."

"Maybe great minds think alike?"

"Sure, babe." Pepper rolls her eyes before turning her head to kiss Tony. 

"Hey, the Captain is still coming, right?"

"Steve? Yeah, he-"

"No, the other Captain."

"Sam?"

" _Other_ other captain."

"Oh, yeah, she should be," Pepper answers, casting a glance to Rhodey, who doesn't notice. "Tony," she says quietly, "you're not going to try to play matchmaker, are you?"

"Me? A matchmaker?" Tony scoffs dramatically. "Hardly. I just may or may not have arranged the seating so that they're close enough to each other that they can see if they can hold a conversation with each other."

"Tony..."

"What's the worst that could happen, Pepper?"

"I'm just saying you probably shouldn't mess with your friend's love life."

"Mess with what?" Rhodey chimes in.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Tony says.

Rhodey gives an incredulous look, "Okay then."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and the first guests have arrived. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it's Steve, and with him is none other than Sharon Carter. 

"You know, I shouldn't be surprised you'd show up first," Tony quips. "You didn't bring any jello monstrosities, did you?"

Steve's lips tilt up in a smirk, "I almost did, just to spite you."

"Oh, good."

"We did bring jello, though," Sharon says. "Black cherry, with whipped cream," she adds after Tony makes a concerned face. Sharon holds up the tupperware container, where there is indeed a dark red gelatin with a thick top layer of whipped cream resting inside. 

"Well, this will be a lovely addition to the dessert table," Tony states as he takes the jello from Sharon. The three make their way to the house, with Sharon and Steve walking hand-in-hand. "How's retirement going?"

Steve chuckles, "I'd hardly call trying to rebuild SHIELD retirement, but I suppose it's going okay. You?"

"Not bad. I'm thinking of taking up gardening." 

"Gardening?"

"Well, Pepper read this book about composting, and then after everything settled down I thought, 'You know what, I should start my own garden.' So, if you see me in the garden section in Walmart, you'll know why." 

"Knowing you, you'll probably end up turning it into some gardening business empire," Sharon comments. 

"Yeah, you're probably right."

When Steve, Sharon, and Tony step inside, Morgan immediately notices their presence. 

"Hi, Captain. Hi, Aunt Sharon." 

"Hi, Morgan," Sharon greets. "You've been helping out with the food?" 

Morgan nods resolutely, "I made sure the garlic bread didn't burn."

"Good girl." Sharon high-fives Morgan.

"So, what's on the menu, Morgan?" Steve asks, taking a seat next to her. 

"Italian!"

"Italian, huh? Was that your idea?"

"Well, I said I wanted pizza, so yeah."

"Sounds like you had the right idea."

"Mhm."

As Morgan talks about the food for the party and the Italian hand gesture Peter taught her about, Tony watches with an amused smile. Somehow, his daughter's really good at getting people to listen to her. _She probably gets that from Pepper_ , he thinks.

"So, now what?" Rhodey asks after taking out the pizzas.

"I guess we wait for everyone else," Tony answers, looking back at the pizzas. "Hey," he does a double-take, "is that pineapple on there?"

"The Pizza Authority may have changed my mind," Rhodey adds with a small smile.

"Thanks, Rhodey." Tony nudges his shoulder against Rhodey's.

"Of course, Tony, just don't try to convince me that it's somehow delicious."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this took me forever to write but it's fine :)))  
> (i hope you enjoyed it and if so please leave a kudos or a nice comment please)


End file.
